


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by jacobperalta



Series: We Met as Soulmates [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Theyre soulmates, Time Travel, i invented a new soulmate au my mind, soulmate dream, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: "She’s been waiting forever for this infamous night; the night where her subconscious will let her see a glimpse of what her future life will look like and who her soulmate officially is. Her dads used their dreams as her bedtime stories when she was a little kid and she’s always been fascinated by them because everyone dreams a different different periods of their lives."OrThe night you turn 16, the universe makes you dream about your future and lets you know who your soulmate is.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: We Met as Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you follow me on twitter, you might have seen my tweet that said something along the lines of "i wanna write a time travel fic" well here it is!! I've always enjoyed those kind of fics especially because the gay panic that Rachel and Quinn get when they find out they're destined to end up together is just hilarious to me. I had been racking my brain to come up with a plot idea when this bad boy came to mind! I'm pretty proud of this concept considering it mixes time travel and soulmate universe which is just chef's kiss mwah! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

“What if I can’t fall asleep? What if-- What if somehow I get a nightmare? What if I don’t remember it when I wake up and I’ll never know if the one I’m with is my soulmate because I’m the only one who can’t remember the dream or what if there’s no else in my dream? Or what if--” 

“Rachel, sweetie” her dad says, cutting her off in her ramble. “It’ll be okay. None of those things will happen.”

She tries to focus on her daddy’s hand that’s rubbing her back to calm her down but it’s not working as much as she’d like it to be. She’s been waiting forever for this infamous night; the night where her subconscious will let her see a glimpse of what her future life will look like and who her soulmate officially is. Her dads used their dreams as her bedtime stories when she was a little kid and she’s always been fascinated by them because everyone dreams a different different periods of their lives.

For example, her daddy had dreamed of the day he and her other dad got her. At first he took it really hard because finding out you’re gay in a dream where you catch a glimpse of who your soulmate is and finding out you also get a little baby girl together is pretty big commitment but her daddy had always said the best day of his life had been the day he sat down on his first uni course and instantly recognized the man on his left. Her dad had also recognized her daddy from the dream he had when he was 16 when he dreamed of their wedding day. The fact that her two dads had both dreamed of very important events in her life had fueled her desire for the most romantic dream ever. She wanted to dream of her wedding day too or maybe the most epic proposal like the one she’s dreamed of ever since she was a little girl or maybe even the day of Rachel’s first opening night on Broadway. Whatever it was, she wanted it to be big. 

She’s heard so many people say they just see themselves eating dinner at the dinner table or just talk casually at the bar and that’s not what she wants. She’s Rachel Barbra Berry, for God’s sake and everything she does has to be spectacular. 

She’s been dating Finn for a while now so she really hopes she sees him. He’s nice, he’s good-looking and she can see him standing beside her on red carpets which is obviously very important. But the most important part is that he loves her and he wants her to be his soulmate too so she hopes it’s him. 

“You’ll fall asleep. You won’t get a nightmare. You’ll remember it and there will be someone in your dream, okay? The universe doesn’t fail with that kind of stuff. The only time it fails is because idiots purposely drink caffeine or something to keep them awake so then they don’t dream but you won’t do that so it’ll work,” her daddy’s gentle voice tells her. 

She nods and looks at the time. It’s time for her to start her nightly routine and then go to bed, “Okay. Thank you,” she says getting up and they both stand up to engulf her in a hug. She smiles as they whisper how much they’re proud of her and how they can’t believe how old she is now. She’s heard them say that a thousand time and it never gets old. She kisses them both on the cheek and heads upstairs to take a shower. 

She sings along to the RENT soundtrack to distract herself from overthinking and panicking again. In a few hours, she’ll find herself in the future; no big deal, right? Except it totally is because what she sees could confirm if she does make it to New York which has been the only thing she’s wanted for all her life and she doesn’t know what she’d do if she sees herself in Lima in whatever year she ends up in. Hopefully, she’ll be in a nice apartment in New York, she’ll see one (or multiple) Tony(s) on the shelf and she’ll see Finn looking back at her. It’s what she  _ needs _ to happen. 

She tries to remember which other member of Glee has found out who their soulmate is already. She thinks of Santana who freaked out for a week after dreaming of Brittany but then admitting it in front of everyone while holding her soulmate’s hand, she thinks of Mike who told everyone he saw someone he doesn’t know yet much to Tina’s dismay. The only other member she remembers that knows is Quinn but for some reason, the girl had never wanted to tell anyone who her soulmate was. They don’t even know if she already knows who her soulmate is or not. 

She gets out of the shower and continues her nightly routine until 45 minutes, she’s tucked into bed after one last goodnight to her fathers. Well, this is it. In a few moment, Rachel will find out if she’s living out her dream or the total opposite. She can feel her heart race in her chest but it’s like the universe wants to make sure she falls asleep because her eyelids suddenly become very heavy and she’s off in a slumber in seconds. 

When she opens her eyes, she’s in a bed that’s completely different from the one she fell asleep in. The yellow covers are replaced by white ones and she notices the walls are also a nice shade of grey. There’s a TV on the wall and a bathroom attached to the bedroom. She hears a loud honk outside and her eyes widen. She scrambles out of bed and rushes to the window and she nearly cries of joy when she sees that she is in fact in New York. She breathes out in relief and tries to remember the list of things she needs to check. A Tony. Does she have one? She looks around the room and on a beautiful wooden shelf, she sees it. Her heart beats quicker as she makes her way and she picks it up carefully. A real life Tony award is in her hands with her name on it. It’s everything she’s ever wanted. Her eyes start to roam around the room and her eyes are about to focus on a picture frame that’s on the nightstand but a loud sound coming from the kitchen grabs her attention. 

Oh right. The point of this is to know who her soulmate is. 

She leaves the room with one last look at the Tony she’ll eventually get and makes her down a hallway into a kitchen. She nearly trips when she sees herself. Future Rachel is wearing a nice red skirt with a white long sleeve tucked into it and she’s glad to see her fashion sense doesn’t change  _ that _ much. If she’s still friends with Kurt, he’s probably really glad that she’s ditched the argyle animal sweaters for something more fashionable. It’s really weird, Rachel concludes, to see herself doing something as putting salad into two bowls but look different than the way she does now. She looks mature and more grown but this is definitely still soon. Rachel’s eyes roam around the modern kitchen and she smiles when she sees a calendar on the fridge next to a bunch of magnets from different places in the world, as though she’s collecting them with whoever she’s living with. The X’s marked on the calendar makes it easy to figure out it’s June 7th 2020.

10 years and 6 months from now, Rachel Berry will be in the kitchen making salad. Well that’s not as eventful as she wanted it to be. Still, the fact that she knows she’ll win a Tony makes all the difference in the world. Future Rachel picks up the two bowls when she’s done and walks past her like she isn’t there which Rachel isn’t surprised by. The younger version follows her older version into what’s the living room where her soulmate probably is. She keeps her eyes on the floor, heart beating hard against her sternum. 

Please let it be Finn. Please let it be Finn.

“There you go, honey” she hears herself say and the sound of a bowl being put down on a coffee table. 

“Thanks,” a voice answers and Rachel’s heart stops beating entirely. She knows that voice. It’s not Finn’s but she definitely knows it. She hears it every single day at school. 

“What are you reading?” Future Rachel says and she wishes she hadn’t asked her that because now the other person will answer and Rachel will have to really look at who her soulmate is and it’s terrifyingly stressful. 

Rachel finally looks up and what she thinks she heard gets confirmed in front of her very eyes. Quinn Fabray is sitting on a blue couch with her legs crossed and a book in her lap. Rachel sees Quinn with her hair down and the first thought she has is that it looks soft and her hand almost reaches to run her fingers through it. She looks more mature too but overall the same except for the round glasses that’s on her nose. She looks beautiful even though all she’s wearing is blue jeans and a white T-shirt; she manages to make it look flawless. 

“A Room of One’s Own by Virginia Woolf,” Quinn says with her eyes still on the book. Future Rachel sits down next to her and Rachel watches with avid eyes as she looks at herself tuck her feet under Quinn’s butt while peaking over her shoulder to read what’s on the page. Quinn doesn’t even look phased and she even blindly reaches to rest a hand on Rachel’s knee. The action looks  _ easy _ , like she’s done so a hundred thousand times before. They’re obviously very comfortable with each other and it just freaks out Rachel more. 

Quinn Fabray is her soulmate. 

Not Finn, not some stranger who she hasn’t met yet but Quinn Fabray; the girl who used to bully her and who she’s barely on speaking terms with now. She’s going to spend the rest of her life with the girl who used to draw pronographic pictures of her in the school’s bathroom and she’s not sure how she feels about that. 

“Is it good?”

“Uh huh,” Quinn says distracted and Future Rachel and Rachel sigh at the same time. She wanted a wedding day or the most special day of her career but all that’s happened so far is Rachel making salad and Quinn reading. 

“Pay attention to me,” Future Rachel whines, “This is our first day off that we have together in so long.”

Quinn chuckles a melodic laugh that makes Rachel’s heart clenches and she gets closer to them so she doesn’t miss a moment. She’s still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Quinn is her soulmate. Not Finn, the guy she loves but  _ her _ . 

What does it all mean? When do they even get together? She suddenly remembers Quinn’s birthday already happened yet and she frowns. So the blonde  _ knows _ Rachel is her soulmate and she hasn’t even told her? She hasn’t told anyone and it’s probably because she’s  _ ashamed _ which just makes her feel like shit. 

“Alright baby,” Quinn says with a happy smile, closing the book and putting her glasses away. “I’ll pay attention to you. What do you want to do?”

Except Quinn and her  _ do _ end up together. They end up in this beautiful apartment in New York where Rachel won a freaking Tony and they’re happy and… in love and Quinn calls her pet names like baby. Quinn is looking at her with what Rachel can only describe with stars in her eyes. In all the years she’s been with Finn, she’s never once seen him look at her like that. Rachel sees her future self’s lips moving and she gets back to what’s happening.

“...a movie or it’s beautiful outside, we could go take a walk?” 

It’s such a mundane thing to do but Rachel isn’t sure she’s that disappointed anymore because at this point, she’s not sure she could take another surprise. She still feels the adrenaline in her veins from the fact that she wins a Tony and her heart racing because of the blonde that’s sitting next to Future Rachel right now. 

“I’m up for a walk. Do you want to wear sunglasses in case you get recognized?” Quinn says, holding out a hand to help Future Rachel stand up. It’s such a simple action but Finn has never once done that to her and to know that Quinn just has the reflex to do so after what must be years together makes her stomach flip. 

It’s almost crazy because the blonde definitely doesn’t have the best reputation as a girlfriend at school since she had a baby with another boy than her current boyfriend at the time but right now, with the way she looks at Rachel like she hung all the stars in the sky, she looks like the best girlfriend in the entire world. 

The realization that Quinn Fabray likes  _ girls _ is also pretty hard to swallow but she’s sure Quinn freaked out enough for the both of them when she dreamed of Rachel the night she turned 16. The diva now understands why the blonde stopped bullying her definitely this year and she’s pretty thankful for that. 

“Excuse me, I’m not the one who got recognized last time miss bestselling author Quinn Fabray,” Future Rachel says in a playful voice and the blonde laughs and taps her butt lightly so they can get moving. 

Bestselling author? Quinn wrote a book? Rachel tries to make a list of all the things she knows so far. She lives in New York. She wins a Tony. Her soulmate is Quinn Fabray. Rachel gets recognized in the street. Quinn also does because she’s a famous author. 

Holy  _ fuck _ .

She needs to sit down to take this all in but Quinn holds up a finger and disappears into their room, leaving Future Rachel to grab the keys that were in a little bowl on a table in the entrance. Rachel looks at her future self and for the first time, notices how happy she looks. There’s just a natural glow to her and she just looks so free. When Quinn returns with her hand now in the pocket of a jacket she put on, Rachel notices the same thing about the blonde. The only time she ever sees her is at school and she always looks so stoic, like she’s trying to make sure nobody can see what she’s feeling but now she looks so much more laid back, with an easy smile always on her face. 

She looks happy. 

And happy definitely suits her. She knew Quinn was beautiful but seeing her so… carefree just makes her look downright gorgeous.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” the blonde says to her future self in a flirty tone and Rachel’s heart skips a beat as Future Rachel smiles. 

“Pretty much everyday,” Future Rachel says reaching her arm out and Quinn steps closer to her so she can wrap her arm around her waist. Before Rachel can even prepare herself for it, Quinn leans down and presses her lips to Future Rachel’s. It’s a kiss that shows how used they are to kissing each other, like they’ve done it a million times. Future Rachel makes a happy sound and Rachel definitely feels like a voyeur when she sees the hint of a tongue except it’s not exactly the same thing because that’s  _ her _ . She’s seeing  _ herself _ making out with Quinn Fabray in 10 years time. 

Why didn’t anybody tell her the soulmate dream was this stressful? 

Quinn pulls away with a smile and Rachel hums, her hand rubbing Quinn’s cheek lazily. “What was that for?”

“Well,” Quinn says after taking a deep breath. “I have a small question for you.” Both Rachels raise an eyebrow at the same time and she’s not sure which one of them gasps when Quinn reaches into her pocket and pulls out a velvet box. Quinn doesn’t kneel on knee or makes a big speech, rambling about how much she loves Rachel. Instead, she opens the box, revealing a very expensive looking ring that’s perfectly Rachel’s style and says, “Will you marry me?”

It’s not the big proposal Rachel’s dreamed of all her life. There wasn’t a walk on the beach or fireworks and it’s not in some romantic place like a restaurant in Paris. It’s just between the two of them in their quiet apartment in New York at 2 in the afternoon with cars honking and people yelling down the street. 

Somehow, it’s better than what Rachel imagined. It’s perfect. 

Future Rachel must be thinking the same thing because she grins widely and nods before breathlessly saying, “Yes, God. Of course I’ll marry you.” Quinn smiles the biggest smile Rachel has ever seen before grabbing Future Rachel’s hand with a shaking hand and slipping the ring on her ring finger. Then, the diva watches herself as she grabs her now fiancée’s face and pulls her into a messy kiss because they’re smiling too big for them to kiss properly. 

Her eyelids suddenly feel heavy again and she feels herself falling backwards until she wakes up in a gasp, sitting up on her bed. She takes her breath, her hand clutching her heart and seconds after; her alarm starts ringing loudly. She closes it and lets her back fall back on the bed with a sigh. She feels exhausted, as though she hasn’t slept at all and in a way; she didn’t. She thinks back of everything that she learned last night.

She’s not sure anyone could have ever convinced her there’d a bigger news than finding out she won a Tony but somehow the universe managed to surprise the heck out of her because Quinn Fabray is her soulmate. The biggest surprise of them all though is that after seeing all of that, she’s not even disappointed that Finn isn’t her soulmate after all. She finds herself looking forward to that day in the future because they’re so happy together and it shows. It shows in the way they moved together through the space they shared together with ease, how comfortable they were with each other. 

And Quinn’s gonna propose to her in the most casual way and Rachel’s gonna love it because she doesn’t need the extravagant proposal when she already has everything she needs right there in Quinn. 

But that’s in 10 years time and the realization that she’s still with Finn right now hits her pretty hard. There is no way she can continue their relationship with a clear conscience when she knows she ends up with… his ex-girlfriend. God, she’s getting a headache just thinking about the fact that the two girls fought over the boy just to be told they’re destined to be together. 

She rubs her temples and gets out of bed so she can start her daily routine after swallowing two tylenols; today is gonna be a weird day and she might as well prepare for it. When she’s all ready for school, she heads downstairs and she meets her fathers at the dinner table. 

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Her two dads say at the same time and her eyes widen a bit. After all this fuss, she had forgotten it was her birthday.

“Thank you,” she says sweetly and smiles when she receives a kiss on each cheek at the same time. 

“Well?” Leroy says, “Is it Finn?”

She presses her lips together and shakes her head, “No, it’s someone else.”

Hiram releases a deep breath, “Oh thank God.” Her other dad slaps his bicep but he just shrugs; he’s never been a big Finn fan and she knew that.

“Do you know them?”

Rachel takes a deep breath, hesitating to tell them her soulmate is the person that used to bully her since they know all about Quinn Fabray. “Can I talk to you guys about it after school?”

They both frown but they let it go because they know Rachel will talk to them when she’s ready. Her daddy drives her to school as she mentally prepares a speech to tell Finn. When she gets to school, she’s suddenly thankful that she’s not popular for the whole school to know today is her birthday because she gets the chance to quietly make her way through the crowd to her locker. She opens it and suddenly someone is tickling her and she screeches and turns around.

Finn is looking at her with a big dopey smile and her heart breaks.

“Happy birthday, Rach!” he says and out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the blonde that occupied her soulmate dream get to her locker. They both share a heavy eye contact and they both  _ know _ . They definitely need to talk. 

“Thanks, Finn” she says, uncomfortable. 

“Well? What did you see?” he says enthusiastically, “Was it our wedding? Or something really cool like we were on vacation and I was surfing and I had abs and--”

“Finn,” she interrupts him with a hand on his chest, “It’s not-- it’s not you,” she whispers but she knows Quinn still hears it because the blonde suddenly drops her math textbook on the ground and clears her throat awkwardly. Finn glances at the noise but he turns back to Rachel with sad eyes and she hears her heart break. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugs and rubs the back of his hand, “It’s not your fault.” She nods curtly and a weird silence surrounds them and the fact that she knows Quinn is just standing there makes the moment just worse in every way. “Are you-- are you sure it wasn’t me? It couldn’t be a mistake or--?”

She clears her throat to keep herself from letting out a chuckle, “No, it was-- it was  _ definitely _ not you,” she says, eyeing the blonde on her right. 

“So do you know him already?” he asks her and she just looks at the floor and nods, preferring not to talk about the choice of pronouns. “Do  _ I _ know him?”

She sighs and looks up to meet his eyes, “It doesn’t matter, Finn. We can’t-- You’re not my soulmate.”

He stays silent for a moment and nods, “Okay.”

She nods back and murmurs a “I’m gonna hug you now” and stands on her tiptoes to hug him. She wonders how Quinn will feel in her arms because Finn’s always felt too big for her. He pulls away and kisses her temple before walking away. When she turns to her left, she’s glad to see that the ex-cheerleader has been done with getting her things from her locker for a while but still chose to wait. 

“We need to talk.”

Quinn sighs, “I know.” The blonde looks around and then nods at her to follow her. Quinn guides her to the cheerios locker room and she opens the door with a key she had in her pencil case. “Sue forgot to ask me for it back,” she explains even though Rachel wouldn’t have asked questions. 

Rachel sits down on the bench that’s in the middle of the place and smoothes out her plaid skirt. Today, she decided on a plain sweater to channel a little bit of Future Rachel. After a moment of hesitation, Quinn sits down next to her but refuses to make eye contact. It’s silent for a moment and not the kind of silence that was in the apartment between the two of them in 10 years, this one is tense and the diva can’t stand it. Surprisingly, Quinn is the first one to speak. 

“So I assume I was in your soulmate dream,” she says unceremoniously.

“Yeah,” Rachel breathes out. “A heads up would have been nice.”

Quinn flinches, “Sorry.” Rachel sighs. 

“I mean-- I guess I get why you didn’t say anything but I also don’t at the same time.”

“Rachel,” Quinn murmurs and Rachel’s pretty sure it’s the first time she hears her call her by her first name which just makes it weirder, “I wasn’t ready either to see you pop up in my soulmate dream. I had to pretend I saw some random dude to my parents you know. And you were with Finn and you two seemed convince you would see each other and--”

“You should have said something, Quinn.” Rachel cuts her off and the blonde finally looks at her. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes the diva has ever seen and it makes her forget her train of thought for a second. “I-- I would never stay with someone if I knew he weren’t my soulmate and Finn decisively wasn’t since you were the one in the apartment.”

Quinn perks up, “We share an apartment?” she says with interest and it makes Rachel smile shyly. 

“Yeah. Do you want me to-- to tell you? What I saw?” she says and the blonde nods, licking her lips. “Well, we live in New York obviously” she says with a smile and Quinn shows the hint of a smile, “and it’s not too big or not too small. I didn’t visit all of it because I was you know, looking at what we look like” she chuckles, “but I went in 2020 and I was just making us lunch and you were reading some Virginia Woolf book and at one point I joined you and I told you to pay attention to me and you laughed at me and closed your book and I suggested we go for a walk and then-- then I just woke up,” she says, preferring not to talk about the proposal because that might be a little too much right now. 

Quinn is smiling a little and Rachel aches for the time where she’ll get to see the Quinn that smiles freely without a care again. “That actually sounds kinda nice,” the blonde admits. “Did you-- you know, were you a Broadway star?” 

Rachel is oddly touched that Quinn would ask her that and she nods, resisting the urge to close the distance that they clearly didn’t have in Rachel’s soulmate dream. “Yeah. And you were an author.”

Quinn’s eyes widen and she looks away, covering her mouth to probably hide a smile. She never knew the ex-cheerleader had an interest in writing but it seems like she’s not done finding out stuff about Quinn Fabray. “That’s cool,” Quinn says shyly and they share a timid smile. She clears her throat, “Do you want me to tell you what I saw?” Rachel obviously nods. “Okay, well I woke in up my dorm bed in college.”

Rachel can’t help but ask, “What college?” 

“Yale.”

The diva’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline, “Oh my-- Quinn congratulations, that’s very impressive,” she says with excitement, reaching to put her hand on top of the girl sitting next to her without thinking. Quinn looks at their hands but doesn’t pull away thankfully and just smiles.

“Thanks. Anyways, I woke up and I saw myself in like maybe 4 years next to some girl,” she says in a shaky voice. Rachel squeezes her hand and waits for her to continue. “I instantly freaked out because holy  _ shit  _ that’s a girl, you know? And if I was honest with myself, she wasn’t really my type,” Quinn surprisingly jokes and Rachel lets out a laughter and that seems to encourage the blonde. “Anyway so we were talking about some teacher I obviously don’t know about and I was just in the corner freaking out because that’s a girl next to me and I had like a tiny lesbian flag on my side of the room. Then, someone knocked on the door and I was like _ Great, what now? _ ” she says in a sarcastic voice that makes the diva chuckle once again. “Chloe, my roommate, got up and I was like  _ Okay, maybe my soulmate is a guy and this was just a weird set up  _ but then Chloe’s fucking voice says “Hi Rachel!” and Future Me gets the biggest smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life like I’m pretty sure I’ve never smiled that big before.”

At that point, Quinn has subconsciously (or consciously) flipped her hand so she can actually hold the diva’s hand and it’s making it harder to listen to Quinn speak but she pushes through because that’s their soulmate dream and this is one of the most important days of her life. 

“And you show up through the door and I don’t even have time to process what’s happening that suddenly we’re hugging tightly and at this point I have no fucking idea who my soulmate is,” she says with a laugh and then blushes when she starts talking again, “but I found out pretty quickly when we just-- you know-- we just started kissing,” she mumbles the last part and Rachel laughs at her awkwardness. 

“Was that hard for you to say?” she teases. 

“Shut up,” Quinn says with a small smile. “But then Chloe said something like stop kissing I’m right there and you pulled away laughing and told me you came to surprise me and I told you I was very glad you came and that I missed you.”

“Well I sound like a very good girlfriend,” Rachel says and Quinn licks her lips shyly.

“Yeah. And you told me you missed me too and then we kissed again and Chloe said we were and I quote “gay” which just made me freak out even more,” she takes a pause to breathe. “But you know, that was three months ago and I figured I would have to really deal with it on your birthday-- which by the way, happy birthday.”

Rachel chuckles, “Thanks. And how are you dealing with it?” and she doesn’t feel awkward anymore sitting in the locker room while they’re supposed to be in class. She can count the number of honest conversations she’s had with the blonde on one hand but it’s so easy to be doing this with her right now. That might explain the whole soulmate thing.

“Better than I expected,” Quinn admits. “It’s scary and I’m scared about what it means but…” she trails off and looks at their conjoined hands and shifts so she can intertwine their fingers. It’s not a surprise anymore that their hands fit perfectly together “But I know that whatever happens, we’ll be there for each other and that’s the good thing about soulmates, right?” 

Rachel looks at her tenderly and nods, “Yeah. Look I don’t know what it means either because 24 hours ago we weren’t even friends and I was with Finn but we have a lifetime to do stuff together. So let’s just figure out what it means together.”

Quinn looks at her and Rachel is hit by the way it looks exactly like the way Future Quinn looked at her in the apartment and before she can understand what’s happening, Quinn leans down and kisses her.

It was clearly a spur of the moment decision because once their lips touch, Quinn freezes but Rachel takes over gently, cupping Quinn’s cheek and moving her lips. It relaxes the blonde who kisses back slowly. Finn had never been the world’s greatest kisser but he clearly never stood a chance next to what kissing Quinn felt like. She could  _ feel _ the fact that they’re soulmates in the kiss; in the way her lips felt tingly but in the best way possible and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Quinn’s arms slip around her waist, pulling her closer and Rachel’s fingers find their way in blonde hair that she knew was just going to be so dangerously soft. They kiss until Quinn pulls away probably for air since she doesn’t have Rachel’s breathing control training and she keeps her eyes close and Rachel takes the time to admire how beautiful her soulmate is. Finally, hazel eyes opens and an easy smile makes her way to her face.

“Rachel Berry, I think you might be my soulmate.”

Rachel lets out a small chuckle. 

“I think you might be right, Quinn Fabray. But the great thing is, you’re mine too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!! If you did make sure to leave a kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments! I've been writing so much these past few weeks and a comment always makes my day!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @chloebeaie


End file.
